


Friends

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: There's No Place Like Home [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: Lucifer hadn't quite realised how much he had missed his friends.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: There's No Place Like Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604932
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Fluffuary prompt 27: Hugging
> 
> Thanks to batard_loaf for beta-ing!

On Lucifer's fourth day back on Earth, Chloe had to return to work, and he went with her. As he stepped into the precinct again, the desk sergeant smiled warmly at him, welcoming him back and telling him how much he'd missed his presence.

The trend continued as he walked further into the building, all those he knew before eager to welcome him back and update him with births and adoptions, new homes and marriages, especially the progressions of relationships he had helped set up. Even Dan, who had bordered on open hostility the last they met, welcomed him back. Chloe left him to the reunions, returning to her desk with a smile as she watched him luxuriate in the joy of knowing he was missed.

Ella squealed when she saw him, running over to hug him and talk a mile a minute about what he'd missed, and bombard him with questions about his absence. Warmth bloomed in his chest at her reaction, a soft and genuine smile lighting up his face as she led him to her lab to continue her questions in private, the last of the lingering loneliness evaporating as his friends welcomed him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
